A number of patents provide for electronically operated fold-away, outsidemounted, rear view mirror systems for vehicles. These patents include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,727 (Harloff et al. 1990), which discloses a foldable mirror for locating on the outside door of an automobile in which a motor engaging the mirror is located in the mirror housing and driven by a pinion gear, capable of swiveling the mirror along two axes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,347 (Nakayama 1991) discloses an electrically driven system capable of operating a rear view mirror located on the outside door of a motor vehicle which uses a rotating action through a system of relays and motors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,322 (Hamamoto et al. 1990) discloses a drive system that is capable of rotating a mirror located on the outside door of an automobile from an operable position to a fold-away position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,670 (Yoo 1990) discloses a rear view mirror actuated by a D.C. motor capable of rotating the mirror along a screw shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,526 (Umekawa et al. 1990) discloses yet another gear-driven, foldable, door-mounted mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,916 (Sakuma et al. 1990) discloses an electrically-operated, door-mounted rear view mirror which is capable of being manually rotated and contains a unique axle to provide for such movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,084 (Kumai 1986) discloses a foldable rear view mirror, door mounted, driven by a pinion gear off the output shaft of an electrical motor.
While these patents have recognized the advantages of a foldable mirror in general, none have recognized the advantages of Applicant's unique two-position, rotary solenoid-operated, rear view mirror for locating at or near the head (upper frame) of the interior of a motor vehicle windshield.
Applicant has recognized the need for providing a normally stowed rear view mirror so as to provide a clear view for the driver through the windshield of the motor vehicle. Applicant has also recognized the advantages of providing for a normally stowed rear view mirror activated by a momentary switch located on the steering wheel which will release the rear view mirror from its normally stowed position to a use position when the switch is activated. Applicant has also recognized the advantages of simplicity of design and operation provided by such a mechanism as is described and claimed herein.